Shave and a Haircut
was the 12th episode Season 9 of Night Court; it was also the 183rd episode in the series. Written by Kevin Kelton, the episode, which was directed by Tim Steele, originally aired on NBC-TV, January 8, 1992. Synopsis Harry goes all out to get Mel Tormé to accept a man-of-the-year award unaware that it's all a prank and Dan and Will turn into bounty hunters. Plot Summary Harry finally becomes buddies with Mel Torme by convincing him to appear as "Man of the Year" at his old fraternity's annual dinner. When he learns that the "Man of the Year" is actually meant to be the victim of a hazing at a public rally, he desperately tries to talk Mel out of it. Dan is employing Will as a bounty hunter and raking in reward money, but bites off more than he can chew when he sends Will after "Eddie the Machete." Bull gets a Walkman and listens to books on tape around court. Did You Know? Trivia The title from the nonsense song "Shave and a Haircut Two Bits (25 cents)" sometimes used at the end of a musical performance. American P.O.W.'s in the Vietnam war would authenticate a new prisoner's American identity by tapping the first 5 notes of "Shave and a Haircut" against a cell wall, waiting for the appropriate response. Connections ;References *''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990 film) - movie title referencd - "A.K.A. Edward Scissorglands?" Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'Eddie the Machete:' So you're the one who sent him after me. Fielding... Fielding... Fielding! *'Dan:' What are you doing? *'Eddie the Machete:' I'm burning your name into my brain. *'Roz:' Want me to write it down for you? ---- listening to a Walkman, Bull calls the court into session *'Bull:' All rise - defying the gravitational pull of the earth. Manhattan Criminal Court, Part Two, is now moving from an inert state to an in-session state. The Honorable energy mass Harold T. Stone, presiding in space and time! ---- *'Will Sanders:' his latest assignment from Dan Edward Lotz, aka Crazy Eddie, aka "Eddie the Machete", aka..."Edward Scissor-Glands"? *'Christine:' Something tells me this guy's gone way beyond white collar. *'Dan:' Don't be silly. He's only wanted for... reads *'Dan:' performing plastic surgery without a license. *'Christine:' reading And without anesthesia... and without permission! ---- *'Mac:' Good news, sir. I've got the last five cases coming right up. People Vs. Bloom, People Vs. Hauser, People Vs. Stahl and Fisher, and People Vs. Heckler. Harry (Judge Stone):' Charges?' *'Dan:' Uh, uh, littering, spitting on the subway, a fistfight, and staging an illegal sit-in *'Harry (Judge Stone):' Alright, we have some litter, a spitter, two hitters, and a sitter? *'Lisette Hocheiser:'' Good thing there wasn't a pooper-scooper violation. ---- Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Markie Post as Christine Sullivan *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Marsha Warfield as Roz Russell Guest stars/Recurring characters/cast *Joleen Lutz as Lisette Hocheiser *William Utay as Will Sanders, Phil's brother *Mel Tormé as Himself (special guest star) *I.M. Hobson as Chumly *Walter Olkewicz as Walter Plimp *John Mariano as Travis Gerkin *Lisa Melilli as Paulette *M.C. Gainey as Eddie the Machete *Dorothy Andrews as Cashier (uncredited) Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes